


[马九ABO] 朋友

by wildplumtree



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Kim Jungwoo (NCT)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-16 23:33:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20611193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildplumtree/pseuds/wildplumtree
Summary: 马九ABO，Alpha马克 x Omega廷祐现背BKLYN BOY小视频文中ABO设定：咬痕标记后Omega发情期强度减弱；成结标记（最终标记）后确认所属





	[马九ABO] 朋友

**Author's Note:**

> 马九ABO，Alpha马克 x Omega廷祐  
现背BKLYN BOY小视频  
文中ABO设定：咬痕标记后Omega发情期强度减弱；成结标记（最终标记）后确认所属

01

哥哥们刚喝完酒，就马不停蹄趁着酒兴接着折腾。小客厅里没有太多空间足够他们像舞台上一样伸展开手脚，大家挤在软质沙发里围坐一圈，肩膀挨着肩膀，大腿搭着小腿，这样的夏夜，非但没有爽快的风，反而因为年轻人豁然迸发的荷尔蒙而显得更为粘稠闷热。

廷祐不太舒适地窝在沙发里，哥哥们灌的啤酒很快地就在他身上起了反应，呛辣的感觉让他整个人都像被燃烧着一般，从内到外，出奇地发热。怎么会这么难受？

“廷祐啊。”

廷祐勉强睁开变得敏感的眼睛，面前一个金色轮廓的人影。

“廷祐啊，怎么这么醉。”

马克打远看到廷祐醉醺醺地趴在沙发上，好笑地走到他跟前，想着去照看这个醉鬼。

空气中有着啤酒的麦香和牛油果酱的奶油香气，以及成员们各种抑制剂的味道，马克已经很熟悉这种感觉了，在待机室或者车里面也是这样，就算他拥有alpha天生的嗅觉，这样冷冰冰的抑制剂薄荷香也让他觉得日常而乏味。

不过，这是什么味道？

马克皱了皱鼻子，好像在熟悉的味道中嗅到了一丝让人心跳的甜腻感。

廷祐发情了，不知怎么的，他的抑制剂好像失去了作用，任凭他感受着自己身体的热度不由自主地爬高，听着他心跳急促的响声刺激着越加敏感的感官。

疼痛变得更加明显，他情不自禁地蜷起双腿挤压着那个叫嚣着欲望与空虚的进入点，然而越发敏感的皮肤却反而被粗糙的布料更加刺激着，肿胀的性器渐渐撑起相贴的衣料。无法得到安慰的小穴流出的液体粘稠地沾湿了内裤，更加不透气的封堵着那个红肿跳动的缺口。

“李……李马克。”廷祐看见那个犹豫矗立着的金黄色人影，有些焦急，怕被其他哥哥听到般地轻声喊他的名字。啊，李马克，既然做朋友，就快过来帮帮我呀。

为什么想要他，廷祐也不明白，为什么和李马克做了朋友，他也不明白，不过他知道的是，他很喜欢马克身上信息素的味道，那是马克本身的味道，善良的西瓜香味。

现在这个西瓜香正在渐渐笼罩着他。

李马克已经感觉到了他面前的廷祐异常的状态，他甚至可以闻到到他的蜂蜜黄油味的信息素渐渐从失效了的抑制剂面具中一点点泄露出来，让他开始变得口干舌燥。

“廷祐哥？”李马克看着廷祐咬得红肿的嘴唇，他湿漉漉的眼睛好似在盯着他的喉咙，透出眩晕般的痛苦和渴望。马克从没见过这样的廷祐，他知道廷祐哥是一个omega，他也知道omega发情时候的样子，但是他从来没有想过把那个可爱的、孩子气的廷祐和这样一个有着传闻中淫荡的、贪婪的性别联系起来，而现实就是这样发生在他的眼前。他的廷祐哥，他的朋友，作为一个omega在他的面前发情了。

“马克呀，快带我去别的房间。”

廷祐无力地摇着马克的手臂，本来呆愣着不知所措的马克一下子清醒过来，忍着贴近皮肤时变得浓烈透骨的甜腻气息，一把抱住廷祐的背，等他站起来之后，用手臂架住他肩膀向门口走去。

“怎么这个样子？”在玹注意到他俩的动作，放下麦克风关切地问着他俩，其他的成员也发现了廷祐的不对劲，小客厅混乱的歌声突然停了下来，只有背景音乐在空气中慢慢循环。

“廷祐哥他……”马克犹豫地看了看大家，暗示般地说道“我带他去别的房间。’

“你们俩没事吗？要不然让经纪人哥去帮帮廷祐，他还是个beta。”泰容闻着空气中不经意间变得明显的廷祐信息素的味道，对马克性别的影响放心不下。

“有马克陪着我就好了。”廷祐颤抖着声音回答。

02

马克不明白廷祐为什么非得要他陪，虽然他们是朋友，但他是一个alpha，廷祐也一定知道的。

马克把廷祐小心地扶到床上，廷祐等他一关上门，就仿佛立刻放下了戒心，身体弓起来，把手伸向那个已经浑浊不堪的穴口，手指颤抖地抽插着不断收缩翻滚的腔体，咬着的嘴唇被他张开的牙齿所松开，露出喉咙里痛苦又渴求的呻吟。廷祐的信息素仿佛在他关门的一霎那彻底冲破整个抑制剂面具的屏障，直接攻击着李马克此刻因廷祐而脆弱的精神和肉体。

“哈呃……”

廷祐淫荡又带着许多羞怯的声音传到马克的耳朵里，让他在omega信息素的折磨下，更加按捺不住。

啊……廷祐哥，居然是那个样子的廷祐哥。平常天真的、孩子气的金廷祐，每个发情期都是这样度过的吗？

上衣草草地拉开一半，露出半个白皙的胸膛和鲜红肿胀的乳头在空气中随着呼吸颤抖着；裤子也没有好好脱掉，黑色的长裤堆在脚踝，湿漉漉的内裤褪在膝盖上束缚住两条修细的长腿。廷祐整个人侧着蜷缩地瘫在床上，用皮肤亲密地磨蹭着变得皱巴巴的床单，一个美好健康的躯体，却只因为手指插入穴口的微不足道的抚慰而哭泣地呻吟。

马克觉得自己快要失去理智了，他如果再在这个房间待下去，他绝对会做出对不起廷祐的事情。

他连忙走到门口，准备夺门而出。

“李马克呀！狗崽子。”廷祐看到他的动作生气地大声哭骂起来。“怎么，我这个样子，你就想扔我一个人吗？”

马克转过身注视着廷祐伤心的表情，只觉得越发想要进入他、占有他，但是他害怕这个念头，因为他从来没有见证一个omega的发情期，他不知道该如何做是好；因为廷祐哥说好了和他做朋友，他明明要和廷祐哥做最亲密的朋友的；因为他现在满脑子里的念头都只想让他把他的阴茎狠狠地插进廷祐的体内里，然后用精液去填满金廷祐，填满他的全部。

他已经不能够再忍受了。

李马克沉默地翻上了廷祐的床，把廷祐的衣物扒了个精光，然后跪在他面前，解开皮带上的钢扣，释放那个被他压抑着性欲所顶出的小帐篷。

廷祐感受着渐渐浓郁的西瓜的甜香，反而更加难以自拔，双手勾住李马克的脖子，把他的头往自己的方向拉拽过来，然后试探性地亲吻着马克的嘴唇，直到两个人的舌头浓烈地纠缠到一起。

马克也从没有过亲吻的经验，他只得依靠着天生小狮子的征服欲望去横冲直撞。他两只手臂撑在廷祐的两侧，头低低地垂下来不知足地舔弄着廷祐湿润的软腭。廷祐被吻的浑身发酥，双手移动到他腰线的位置，手指把内裤边向下勾了勾，那个涨的粗挺硕大的性器就从中弹了出来，打在了廷祐的肚子上。

“好大。”廷祐摩挲着它的形状，眼睛仍然带着满是渴望的浑浊。

“知道怎么做吗？傻瓜。”廷祐引着马克的阴茎顶上他的那个不断收缩着，汩汩流出液体的穴口。

“马克呀，我是你的了。”

03

马克的性器撑开廷祐蠕动着的内壁，敏感的龟头第一次接触到这样的环境，却仿佛本性使然一样，磁石吸引一般地顶进廷祐那处灼热的小穴。

廷祐羞耻地掰开自己的大腿，被咬紧的下唇渗出点点血丝，眼泪无声地从脸颊处滑落，沉默地忍受着马克第一次打开他的身体的痛苦。

李马克调整着枕头上廷祐骨盆的位置，让他的性器埋入挤压着他的肉甬。

“廷祐哥，里面好紧。”马克感受着肉壁对自己的吸吐，温暖柔软的触感，夹得他的性器都更大了一些。

紧张又契合的肉体交织慢慢填满了廷祐的滑腔，让他满足得不由得倒吸了口气，然而马克却没有给他放松的时间，他一连初生牛犊般地快节奏抽动，刺激得他喘不过气来。

“啊......李马克......你慢点......”

廷祐抽泣地吞吐着马克的硬邦邦的性器，粉红色的龟头磨蹭着敏感脆弱的穴口，狠狠地碾压在他的敏感带上。

“……呃呜……啊……”

马克的信息素变得十分浓重，西瓜的果肉香气裹挟着清冽而又甜蜜的致命诱惑，控制着廷祐的身体变得更加放松和柔软，以便能被更好地进入。

马克照顾着廷祐的感受节奏慢了下来，反而能够更加细致地感受到廷祐身体的吃吐中，对他的尺寸的适应。

廷祐的叫声也越来越带着满足的低喃，破碎的哭腔中黏糊糊地喊着马克的名字。

“我，顶得哥舒服吗？”

马克听到廷祐口中娇喘着的他的名字，得意地撇开嘴角，更加卖力地怼进让廷祐控制不住大声哭喊的肉结。他一边瞄着廷祐按捺不住的表情，一边俯下身子，像小豹一样透出粉红色的小舌，舔弄着廷祐手指扣刮着的乳头，时而吸吮着，让红而涨起的颗粒在牙齿间磨蹭。

发情期的廷祐哥原来需要我这样去蹂躏他、去满足他，他平时让我心碎的眼泪，此刻却成为让我贯穿他身体的暗示；他平日里玩笑般喊着的我的名字，这个时候却变成了对我碰触他皮肤的一种渴求。廷祐哥，我的朋友廷祐哥，好像就是这样需要我去安慰。

不过，廷祐所需要的东西，是朋友可以提供的帮助吗？我们这样，还算是朋友吗？

“哈……李马克。”

廷祐从李马克那里得到的快感，一阵又一阵地刺激着他的腔道，分泌的润滑液体从穴口渗出来，被马克迅速的抽插击打出破碎的水花。

“李马克呃......再深一点。”

马克不再去想，他顺从地听着廷祐的话，将整根没入进去，然而，令马克感到新奇的是，好像有什么东西被他顶开了。

廷祐在马克打到生殖腔的时候，强烈的酸痛让他忍不住地大声哭叫起来。

“呜啊......疼......”

“疼吗？”马克缓慢地向后抽了回去，然后安慰般抚摸着廷祐的腰身，一下下拍打起廷祐因紧张而夹紧的屁股，等待廷祐再度放松下来，才继续挺入那个窄口。

“哈啊......”

廷祐被进入之后，浑身都软的厉害，带着哭腔的呻吟在这之后持续不断着，他的嗓子都将近变得嘶哑。

自从马克找到了生殖腔，一而再再而三的贯入这个脆弱敏感的禁忌区域。极度的兴奋过后，廷祐等他再一次顶到最深处的时候，激动地抓住马克手腕，让他停下来。

“马克呀，知道这里是哪吗？”

廷祐牵着马克的手，抚摸着小腹上一道浅浅凸起的尽头。

“这是......我给你生宝宝的地方。”廷祐恶作剧般低声笑着，上身笑起来的微微抖动牵扯了内壁的动作，让他又难耐地喘息起来。

“如果我在那里射精，哥会怀孕吗？”马克听了廷祐的话，好奇瞪大的眼睛渐渐变得满怀憧憬的柔和，他伸手抚摸着廷祐皮肤上他搞出的小凸起，有点期待地问他。

廷祐听到马克的问题，整个脸变得通红。

傻瓜李马克要让我怀孕吗？这个傻瓜处男，明明是第一次做爱，就想要让我怀孕吗？

但是他......他想要李马克射进来。

廷祐害羞地微微点了点头。马克注视着廷祐臊红的脸颊笑了起来，仿佛得到了什么新的期望与目标，他的腰肢接着猛烈地前后活动起来，抽打着廷祐激烈蜷缩着的内壁，他的手掌握上廷祐涨得溢出点点白浊的性器，随着他抽插的节奏，给予廷祐一次突然的前后夹击。

“哈啊......李马克......马克呃......”

廷祐的身体内被马克的肉棒搅得翻起，他的神智再也承受不住这样的进攻。

马克感觉到廷祐快要出来，拇指有规律地搓动着廷祐的长棒，轻轻挤捏着他汩汩涌出液体的尿道口。

奶白色的精液一下子迸溅出来，射了马克一身，黑色的T恤衫上点点白浊，十分显眼地粘在上面，因为重力缓缓流淌下来。

马克也在下一刻顶开廷祐的生殖腔，他尽力地向上抬着廷祐的大腿，双手压住他的骨盆，将一注精液狠狠地打在廷祐的生殖腔内。整个过程廷祐呜呜地低声哀叫着，承受着陌生的液体一下子注满他的身体。

马克的性器在廷祐体内慢慢地成结，一场性事过后，两个人都气喘吁吁着。李马克感觉他浑身的温度慢慢降下来，等到再次看向被他搞得一身狼狈的廷祐的时候，反而有些害羞。

“廷祐哥。”

马克抱着廷祐转过身来，侧身躺着的两个人脸贴着脸，瞳孔中都倒映着对方的面容。

“为什么叫哥？说好了要做朋友的。”廷祐哑着嗓子反驳他。

“让哥怀孕的朋友吗？”马克对这种可能性生起气来，就因为我是廷祐的朋友吗？哥在发情期选择作为alpha的我陪着，让我在床上抚慰因为信息素变得混乱的精神和肉体，甚至让我射在生殖腔里，让哥怀孕，只是因为我是廷祐哥的朋友，可以好好依靠的朋友。

我本来以为你选择我，是因为我们的关系可以更亲密。

“对呀，你是唯一一个呢。”

廷祐看着马克有些恼火的样子，故意恶作剧般秘而不宣地笑了笑。李马克傻瓜，没有咬破腺体就随便射进生殖腔内成结，有这样的“朋友”，我又该怎么办啊？

04

那天过后，哥哥们因为那天他和廷祐在一起和廷祐之后改变的信息素而传了好长时间的八卦，马克偶尔听到他们讨论的时候，都会想起那个时候被骗了的伤心，赶紧捂住耳朵走掉。团体活动的时候，马克也会特意和廷祐避开。直到他们一次在机场转机，廷祐没有和他们在一起。

“廷祐哥怎么了？”马克问向成员们。

其他成员听到他的问句，回过头来古怪的盯着他。

“为什么突然看我？”马克接受这样的目光洗礼，有点丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

“廷祐检查出来怀孕了，他身上的信息素一股西瓜味我一闻就知道是你，你自己还不清楚吗？”泰容看他还在状况外的样子，有些生起气来，“本以为你们两个队内恋爱也就算了，还把人搞得肚子大了，这要耽误多少行程？”

“平时让alpha做爱的时候戴套戴套说了多少遍不听！还有，你都让人家怀孕了，还不咬破腺体！发情期还要靠抑制剂缓解。”泰容数落起他个没完。

“廷祐哥没说让我标记他。”马克听得一懵，结巴地回答着。

“咬痕标记和成结标记是一起做的！你们成结怀孕都已经是最终标记了。廷祐永远是你的omega，你居然还不咬他的腺体，让他就这样受着发情期的痛苦？”泰容此时此刻深感sm性教育的失败。

“那廷祐哥……廷祐哥，我原来那天之后就是他的alpha？”马克突然间摸到了所有线索，一下子恍然大悟。

“廷祐呀！”马克一下飞机就激动地打起电话来。

“李马克。”廷祐委屈的声音从听筒传了过来，让信号对面马克又愧疚起来。

“我……我真的是你的alpha吗？”

马克小心翼翼地问他，声音带着害羞与紧张。

廷祐清了清嗓子朝着候诊室外的白墙对着手机大喊：

“虽然傻瓜李马克让朋友怀孕之后就置之不理，但是他还是只属于那个傻瓜朋友的大！傻！瓜！alpha！”


End file.
